Burnin' Up, For You Baby
by peaceloveejonas
Summary: “Lilly, Lilly guess what?” Nick Jonas asked Lilly.She looked at her guy best friend. “What is it Nick?” she asked him. "My brothers and I are gonna start out tour next week." he said excitedly. NILLY.


A/N: Hi Hi

**A/N: Hi Hi! New story, for some odd reasons my other one got deleted and I have no idea what happened. But anyways, the first chapter is kinda sucky , so bear with me. Haha. Oh and yes this is a NILLY one . YAY go NILLY.**

"Lilly, Lilly guess what?" Nick Jonas asked her girl best friend. Lilly turned her attention away from the television and looked at her guy best friend. "What is it Nick?" she asked him. He looked so excited, and it looked like he was about to explode because of excitement. Nick clapped his hands together and smiled, "My brothers and I are gonna start our 'Burning Up' tour next week." He said happily. Lilly's mouth dropped then squealed and gave Nick a bear hug. Nick started laughing and hugged her back. Lilly stood up and put her hands in her hips "Oh my gosh. That's awesome. I'm so excited..I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby." She sang. Nick laughed at her best friend and covered his ears "Oh gosh, that was horrible." He said playfully. Lilly sat back next to Nick and punched him, "Ow Lils." He said, Lilly stuck her tongue out. "Oh please, like you have an angelic voice." She replied. Nick put his fingers to his chin "Hmm. Last time I checked, girls smile when they hear me sing. And sometimes they cry because that's how powerful my voice is." He joked. Lilly smiled "Well that is true." She said.

Nick laughed and put his hand on his stomach "You're weird. You know that right?" he asked. Lilly smiled "Yes, I do know that." She replied. Nick grabbed a handful of popcorn that was on the coffee table, then he looked at Lilly "Y'know I'm gonna miss you." he said then threw a piece of popcorn at her face. Lilly threw one back at him then her face went from happy to sad, she was definitely gonna miss her best friend in the whole wide world, well except for Miley and Oliver because they're not really going anywhere. "Aww. I'm gonna miss you too Nicky." She said then hugged him. Nick smiled then hugged her back, he has a huge crush on Lilly but of course she doesn't know that. Oliver found out that Nick has a crush on Lilly, but Nick begged him not to tell her. He just didn't wanna ruin their friendship, and besides he's pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way anyways. "I'm gonna call you everyday Lils." He promised. Lilly pulled away from the hug and smiled "You better. Or else I'm gonna hate you forever." She said playfully. Nick let out a small laugh and he looked at his watch. "I gotta go. Its 6:30 already." Nick said. Lilly nodded as they both stood up "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" Nick nodded "Yeah. See ya." He replied then headed for the door.

Lilly sat back down and buried her face in the pillow. "Ahhh. I'm gonna miss him." She yelled. Then she heard footsteps, she looked up and saw her mom Heather standing by the staircase. "Miss who honey?" she asked, confused written all over her face. Lilly pouted "I'm gonna miss Nick. The Jonas Brother's are going on tour for like 2 months, and they're gonna start the tour next week." Lilly replied. Heather felt sorry for her daughter because she knows how much Lilly loves Nick and the other two Jonas Brothers of course. She walked towards her daughter and kissed her forehead "Well honey, you

guys should do something tomorrow and for the rest of the week." Heather suggested. Lilly smiled at her mom, "Good idea." She giggled. Heather gave her daughter a small hug "Okay good. So do you wanna help cook dinner?" she asked Lilly. Lilly loves to cook and as a matter of fact, she wants to be a chef when she grows up. "No thanks Mom. I'm just gonna go upstairs and talk to Miley and Oliver on AIM." She replied. Heather nodded "Okay sweetie. I'll call you when dinner's ready." She told her daughter. Lilly smiled and ran upstairs.

Nick opened the door of his house and was greeted by his older brother, Joe. "Hola Nicholas. Where were you?" he asked. "I was at Lilly's." he informed Joe. Joe nodded and he noticed the sad look on Nick's face. "What's wrong?" he asked Nick. "Its nothing..nothing." he said as he walked away from Joe. Nick sat on the couch and looked at the television screen. Joe looked confused and sat next to his younger brother. Then suddenly Kevin came downstairs "Hey guys." He said happily, then when he saw Nick's sad face his smile faded. "Joe, what did you do?" he asked Joe. Joe gasped "Me? Come on Kevo, you know me better than that." Joe replied. "Joe.." Kevin gave Joe 'the look' . "I swear I didn't do anything." He defended himself "Riiiight.Whatever Joe, so Nick wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked as Joe stuck his tongue out. Kevin just laughed at Joe.

Nick buried his face on his hands. "I'm gonna miss her guys." He said. Kevin and Joe looked at eachother "Miss who?" Joe asked Kevin quietly. Kevin shrugged "I dunno." He replied. "I'm gonna miss Lilly." Nick confessed then looked at his brothers. "Oh my gosh, you like her?!" Joe asked Nick. "Well..n-..yeah..yeah. I guess." he said. Back then Nick didn't wanna tell his brothers about his feelings for Lilly, but they were gonna find out anyways so he finally told them. Kevin smiled "Wow. Thanks for telling us that you like her bro. But seriously you're not gonna miss her." he told Nick. Nick looked confused "Why?..what?!" he asked Kevin. Joe smiled "Because she's coming on tour with us." He said happily. Nick looked shocked but at the same time he was so excited. "Dudes..what happened?" Nick asked his older brothers.

"Don't you remember? Last summer you told Lilly that if we were going on tour this summer we would take her with us..remember?" Joe asked Nick. Nick stood up and started happy dancing, Kevin and Nick gave Nick a strange look "Nicky, stop that." They joked. The curly head JoBro stopped dancing and hugged his brothers. "I love you guys, you know that right?" he said happily. The two older Jonas' just laughed at how Nick

was acting. "We love you too fro bro. Now call her and tell her the good news." Kevin said.

**A/N: Good? Bad? What do you think? I'm not really good at writing stories so I'm sorry. Lol. But please, please, please review. ******** thanks so much.**

**Love,leslie. **


End file.
